


This is all for you Pinetree

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Creepy, Creepy Bill, Dark, Dipper is very young, Kidnapping, Like 10, M/M, Pedophile Bill, Poor Dipper, Stockholm Syndrome, Yandere Bill, mentioned rape, or 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7790005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill is just protecting  Dipper from all the evil people out there, He`s glad Dipper is finally starting to understand that this is all for his own good, all for his own good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is all for you Pinetree

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! Look who`s actually writing a story that isn`t a songfic! This girl! Anyways please enjoy! I really hope you will enjoy this Dark BillDip.

Bill hummed quietly as he walked closer to his sapling`s bedroom. He held a tray with  a plate that had some bacon and eggs on it and also some juice. He unlocked the door and stepped inside, smiling widely, but his smile went into a frown, when he noticed his sapling looking out the window, with a longing look in his beautiful, innocent chocolate brown eyes.

 _"Sapling? What have I told you about looking out the window?"_ Bill put the tray down and looked at the boy, with crossed arms and a frown.

The boy was startled and quickly looked behind him. He blushed slightly and looked down at his feet, while playing with his thumbs.

_"I`m sorry Bill. It was just such a beautiful day and I wanted to look outside. I`m really sorry! But, Bill could I go outside for a little bit?"_

Bill sighed and kneeled down infront of Dipper. He put a index finger under the boy`s chin and he brought it up. He had a slight frown on his face.

_"Pinetree, We`ve been over this. There are bad people out there. The world out there is evil and bad. I don`t want you to get fooled by the beautiful weather. It is still evil out there. Promise me that you won`t do it again?"_

The young boy looked at him for a moment, before saying quietly and looking up at him pleadingly.

_"B-But it can`t be that bad Bill. I would just be out for a little bit, and then I`d-"_

Bill glared at his sapling and growled. Why couldn`t he just understand? When will he understand that he`s trying to save him from all the evil ones out there! The first time he saw the boy. He knew that he had to save that innocence. He was to pure and perfect to be out there with those filthy people. Only he deserved him. He was the only one the boy should be with, and he would be together with the boy until the end of their days. He is saving him. He protects him, because that`s how much he loves him.

_"No! You aren`t going anyhwere, Dipper. Those people out there want to kill you and take you away from me! They want to harm you. They want to hurt us and keep us apart. You wouldn`t want that. Would you?"_

 His love shook his head vigorously. The boy quickly hugged him and buried his face into his chest.

" _No! I don`t want them to hurt you! I don`t want to leave you! I love you! I am sorry Bill! I didn`t think about that! I-I´m so sorry!"_

He could hear and feel the boy crying into his chest. He smiled gently down at him. He was glad that the boy loved him. It had taken awhile. He had to, of course, show his love first to the boy. He still remembers the feeling of the boy around him. He was so tight and hot. He did cry at first, but after he had started to do it so often. He eventually started moaning in pleasure. This made him smile. He truly loved his sapling and his sapling loved him as well, finally.

 

He smiled at the boy and wiped those tears away, from the corners away from the young ones eyes. He kissed his forehead lovingly.

_"It`s okay My Dear little Pinetree. I forgive you. Remember that nobody will ever love you like I do. They don`t care about you. They only want to hurt you, but don`t worry. I will make them dissapear, before they have the chance to take you away from me."_

Bill grinned and chuckled quietly as he thought in his head. **_"Just like I did with his family."_**

His Pinetree`s wonderful big brown eyes were filled with happiness and relief. He was so innocent, and all of this innocence was now his, and only his until the end of time, and even if somebody would manage to take Dipper away, He already had a plan B. He would find the bastard, kill them and then kill the boy and then himself, because then they could be together forever, with nobody ever separating them again. That sounded just heavenly.

 _"Thank you Bill! I love you so much!"_   The boy gave him a quick kiss on the lips, while smiling brightly.

Bill felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of his adorable Pinetree. He set the boy on the bed, while smiling happily.

_"And I love you my dear little Sapling, but I need to leave, You take a nap while I`m gone, Okay?"_

The young boy pouted, but nodded.

_"Alright Bill, but you`ll play that game, that we always play, with me later, Right?"_

Bill nodded and chuckled. He put the blanket over the boy, while gently kissing his soft, pink lips. He pulled away quickly. He couldn`t go any further or he wouldn`t be able to stop himself, and he couldn`t afford to do that, right now.

" _Of course I will Sapling. I`ll even use my special toys that you love so much, Does that sound good?"_

Dipper nodded eagely and giggled. He yawned quietly and snuggled into the pillows.

_"Okay Bill! I can`t wait! I love you!"_

Bill smiled at the boy, It hadn`t even taken the boy a minute to fall alseep. He stepped out of the door, closing and locking it behind him. He made his way downstairs. It was already evening and it was dark outside. This would be perfect for what he had planned. His neighbour had looked at him more weirdly as of late, and he knew that he wanted to take Pinetree away. He didn`t know about Pinetree yet, but soon he might, and he couldn`t have that.

He took the knife and grinned widely, making his way to the door.

_"After all, Nothing will keep us apart. This is all for Pinetree, and everybody who try to ruin this will die. No remorse. This is all for you Sapling, all for you~"_

With that said. He walked out of the front door, and off to finish his job.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please Like, Comment and Kudos! I`ve had to deal with some difficult things as of late, for an instance my girlfriend of two years left me and that`s why I haven`t written anything, I just hope you enjoyed this! Sorry to bother you with my problems.


End file.
